What Brought us Together
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: The need to undergo a Omega cycle to preserve one's life while the other needs to have and heir.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What Brought us Together

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: On going

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

NEED

"Five times Champion and Olympic Gold medalist, Yuuri Katsuki taking his season off due to medical problems and stepu-" Yuuri's bestfriend and Rink mate pulled the phone off of his hand.

"Yuuri what did I tell you about looking up the news? The doctor said you should rest and think about what's your next move"

"Why is my body like this? I hate being an Omega" he sobbed.

"After suppressing your heats, it took some toll on you, you should have took some break when it was our off season and let nature do it's thing"

"You're blaming me?" Yuuri looked accusingly to his friend.

"No Yuuri, what I was trying to say is that, if you thought about yourself and tried to relax all this would not happen. Well, we'll think of something alright?"Phichit hugged his friend.

"Why don't you go to a country where it's not familiar to you and settle there for a while, think and have some time alone, it helps" advised by his Coach.

"Thank you Ciao-Ciao…"

"Just go to a country with Omega Protection Law, no one would dare to touch and assault Omegas there" he added.

"I'll do that, but for now I want to rest" he sighed and called in his driver to drive him to his flat.

Celistino sat on his swivel chair and groaned when Morooka called, it was the Japanese journalist who was Yuuri's biggest fan, "Is he asking about Yuuri's condition?" asked Phichit.

"Yes, but this time, it was his own inquiry, he wasn't asking for his company"

"I see, there is no trouble telling him since he's Yuuri's close friend too" Phichit said.

"Tell him to come up the office" said Celistino to his Secretary.

As the Journalist took his place across Celistino.

"I'll proceed with Yuuri's condition and what triggered it, Yuuri's body is pushing up to maternal needs, his heats are subsequently coming one after another. In short his body or let's say Omega side is demanding to be mated and impregnated and he doesn't want to find any Alphas. And it was triggered by the fact that he kept on taking suppressant since he presented, he never had any heats after starting his career with me and that's what caused it all"

"I see, this will not go out in any press, I'm just worried about him, I'm his biggest fan and I got worried when he fainted during his interview" said by Morooka.

"Thank you for the concern, we sent Yuuri home" said Celistino.

"I hope he finds some solution, I know Yuuri has bad anxiety and suffering" said Morooka.

Later that evening, "Hello, Sensei?" Yuuri called in his Doctor.

" _Yuuri, anything that I can help?"_

"May I ask, if all this would top if I just get pregnant?" he asked.

" _Yes, why?"_

"I was thinking, I've read some book while I was trying to relax, is surrogacy alright? I mean I would get some donor, I mean I don't have any mate nor uh…partner at the moment, and by the novel that I read it gave me the idea that, I can be the surrogate mother to an Alpha who needs a child, I mean I prefer I don't know my donor is and give him the child since I'm not ready to rare a child nore care for it" he said.

" _That could work, I'll call in another doctor to refer you for some counseling and get you matched up on things so that it would go in your order"_

"Arigatou sensei"

" _I'm glad you found some solution"_

"In all honesty sensei, I'm scared"

" _Don't worry, you'll be fine and don't think too much, have lots of rest"_

* * *

~CHAPTER END~

* * *

A/N: Beep me BENYA08 on twitter for date updates since I'm busy with Law school life. and note, this fic has no Beta since I made this in a hurry and for you to read one of my ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHANGE OF PACE AND A CUP OF COFFEE

* * *

Two months later Yuuri who made his decision final about carrying a child through surrogacy flew to Russia lay low and live there for the rest of his pregnancy. But he made sure that the man that would care for his child would love the baby when its born, he may give away the child since he could not care for it but he had made plans that the child would be in good hand and good future.

Feeling guilty about his plan on giving away his child, his friends comforted him about the father that would care for the baby, and everyday it would remind him that.

Having a new routine every morning was a little hard for him since he's used to get up, work out and go to the rink. This time he wakes up, throw up, rest, get dressed and go to his now favorite café and bring his book and iPad to get his favorite milk shake and stay till lunch.

"Good morning, Angela!" greeted by Yuuri.

"The usual right?" she asked.

"Always and Spasibo~" said Yuuri.

Suddenly a tall muscular man bumped on Yuuri causing him to slightly bump on the counter, the man didn't apologize.

"Miss!" he called, he had a platinum hair and a frown on his face and he looked like he was in rush, "Can you get me black coffee, no sugar or cream" he commanded, his Alpha tone started to growl, Yuuri didn't fear him one bit even if he's a dominant Omega, poor Angela was shivering when Yuuri got irritated and saved the poor Beta.

"Hey, can't you see she's still tending to my order?" Yuuri snarled to the Alpha in Russia who then looked at him with anger.

To his surprise the anger turned in to a soft expression, the man blinked a few times and stared at Yuuri quite long enough, "Yuuri Katsuki? The Yuuri Katsuki? Japanese skater?" the man said in his language.

"Why? Is there anything you need Mr. you have no manners?" Yuuri hissed.

"I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to push my anger on to you and Ms. Barista, I'm just having a bad morning that's all, I'm so apologize deeply" he said.

Yuuri softened and sighed, "Angela, can you please get the man his coffee first, he looks like he's on a hurry"

"Oh… no I'm sorry you can get your coffee first I'm just like this when I'm stressed and I kinda… want some coffee badly" scratching the back of his neck.

"Uhm… who's order am I gonna get first?" the poor barista is now confused.

"You know what, add his black coffee on my orders and Mr.?"

"Viktor Nikiforov" replied by the Russian replied.

"Mr. Nikiforov would join me" he sighed and pointed his favorite spot to sit.

Viktor joined him on his spot, "Again I apologize on my behavior"

"It's fine, you apologized right, but it hurt a little when you bumped me, I mean I'm carrying a baby and the poor thing might got hurt at the process"

"I'm sooo sorry!" The Russian turned in to panic.

"It's fine, it seemed I didn't hit at the counter too hard"

"Still I'm so sorry"

"Though what got you in a bad mood? I don't mean to pry Mr. Niki-"

"Viktor, please call me that" he smiled, "Well, the mother of my child left the country and the doctor didn't tell me where they went" he sighed.

"I see, you're married?"

"Oh no! well uhm…"

"Sorry to pry" said Yuuri.

"Though, you're married too?" asked Viktor.

"The father is not in the picture" said Yuuri.

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright, anyway take it easy, I know the mother and your child is fine" Yuuri assured.

"I'm a big fan by the way" said Viktor, "Mind if you uhm… sign my hockey skates?" he asked.

"Sure, if you have them right now" said Yuuri.

"Oh I don't but I hope I get to have coffee with you again?"

"I'm always in this café, I don't have anything to do anyway" Yuuri shrugged.

"I see… I hope to meet you again and talk" said Viktor.

They talked a little and exchanged contact numbers, "I thought you were that aggressive Omega I usually see on TV" chuckled Viktor.

"Well, I need to be on character to portray my feelings and emotion for the performance"

"I love how you danced around and do those spins"

"I see"

"My nephew introduced you to me, and he's a really big fan of yours"

"I wish to meet him then, if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind, and he would love to meet you he's your biggest fan, he wishes to follow your footstep, and my mother is a big fan of your Ballet"

"I see, I hope I can meet them"

"I'll invite you to dinner some times" both talked professionally and starting to gain some friendship out of their exchange of words.

When Viktor looked at his watch, well, I need to be back n my office, paper works to finish and angry father to deal with" he chuckled.

"I'll stay for a little while and read my book" said Yuuri pointing at his book, "And be careful on your way" smiled Yuuri.

Viktor almost melted at the Omega's smile.

* * *

~CHAPTER END~


End file.
